


Amicus, frater e vita

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Porny Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tattoo Kink, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean/Sam + tattoo kink</p>
<p>Sam's got a tattoo back at Stanford. Dean likes it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amicus, frater e vita

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Crazylittlethingcalledwincest is my porny blog on tumblr, thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns my fandom blog. Come and say hi :)
> 
> Enjoy :3
> 
> (Tattoo translation: Friend, brother and life.)

Sam got it when he was away at Stanford, the inscription right under his heart. It wasn’t too sizeable or fancy, just four little words meaning the world to him. Dean never asked him what they meant, but even Dean could translate them by himself. The thing was, whenever they were in bed, Dean would trace the tattoo almost unconsciously, always touching, licking, biting it. Caressing it when he was about to come.

“Got a little ink kink there, big brother?” Sam teased him every other time, eyes soft with feeling.

“Only a you- kink, Sammy.”

Amicus, frater e vita.


End file.
